


【科学组】那将会是个永恒的夏日/Eternal Summer

by AnkieFan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M, Science Bros, 高中AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkieFan/pseuds/AnkieFan
Summary: 高中AU，完全清水，一发完。两个理工小天才的双向暗恋。和小熊讨论如果没有经历那些事，那同样作为天才的班纳高中时期又为什么不可以那么张扬呢。小熊老师生日快乐！感谢和我完善剧情脑洞的敬一 030
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	【科学组】那将会是个永恒的夏日/Eternal Summer

**Author's Note:**

> 学生宿舍是两室一厅套房，独立卫浴和小厨房，一层有很多间。他们的房间的智能UI系统J.A.R.V.I.S.还没有那么成熟完善。  
> 我的物理不好，实在没办法想到他们聊学术的时候怎么聊，别深究。

1.  
布鲁斯班纳在陌生的教学楼里绕了几圈以后终于匆忙找到了自己的储物柜的时候，离上课铃响起还有六分钟，托尼斯塔克正顶着浓重的黑眼圈在学生公寓自己的房间里写下关于他新想法的最后一个算式。他在最后一个等号后面用笔划出长长的一条歪曲横线，接着被他虐待一夜的水笔就滚落在书桌与墙满是灰尘的缝隙里了。他打着哈欠推开窗户让房间里沉闷的空气与清晨校园的吵嚷交换，一边在大脑深处翻找着关于新学期的第一节课的记忆。比起这节课是什么要讲什么老师是谁，14岁的天才少年更关心的是能不能在课上补个早餐，以及这个学年的新室友能不能在这个房间坚持超过一个月。

尽管已经开课了他也只见到了对方简单的行李和空旷房间里整洁的床铺，这还要归罪于这是他这学期在学生公寓度过的第一个夜晚，但他在对方一周前推门走进房间的时候粗略读过对方的资料——15岁，和自己一样在提前的年纪读高中的最后一年；在物理学方面颇有天赋，由于成绩特别优异转入这所学校，和自己很多相同的课程；戴着很古板的眼镜，看着像个小书呆子；名字很大众，记不住；没什么家庭背景；这是托尼所有可以勉强记住的关于他新室友的信息。托尼让Jarvis选好衣服，上课铃在教学楼响起丝毫不影响对着镜子仔细打理他深棕色的短发，将桌子上的草稿纸订齐塞进文件夹，临走前还不忘喷上他最近非常喜欢的葡萄柚味的香水。

直到老师已经结束了自我介绍以及整学期评分标准的讲解托尼斯塔克才从教室后门进来，引起了好几个同学的注意，主要是他手中明晃晃的是教室禁止出现的食物和他太过引人注目。老师顿了顿，继续讲着他的内容。托尼斯塔克一眼就看到了自然融入整个教室没有什么亮点的卷发男生——那是他的室友，也是目前少有没有转过头将视线聚焦在他身上的人。布鲁斯班纳在靠窗最后一排的角落低头记着学期任务，无声无息的发挥着他最擅长的降低存在感的能力。托尼带着身上粘着的几个目光拉开了布鲁斯身侧的座位，对方只是抬起头看着他微笑了一下以示“你好”，接着又被老师抢走了注意力。托尼没吭声，边啃着双倍芝士火腿厚片吐司边在纸上胡画着自己才看的懂的实验设计流程，还用余光偷瞄着小书呆子会不会回头看他一眼说上两句话，自己心里都已经准备好四五个备用话题了。

可是没有，这让宇宙中心托尼斯塔克非常受挫。并决定下了课立刻冲去霸占实验室，连再见也不和他说。

2.  
布鲁斯班纳当然知道他的室友是谁，公寓职员在确认房间结果时就给他发了邮件，提出如果不能接受可以选择更换房间。整栋楼都知道托尼斯塔克的那间房和他对面他的好朋友罗德的房间能有多能闹，更何况他那一层还有那么多慕名而来的纨绔子弟跟着他一起闹，周末的夜晚恨不得让整栋楼跟着他们一起震。至于托尼斯塔克的室友，虽然总有人想来试试，但谁都没法忍受他那奇怪的脾气超过一个月，而托尼也并不稀罕。但这些，布鲁斯都不知道，他对托尼斯塔克的印象还停留在电视上那个拿了无数奖杯的神采奕奕的天才少年，还有他那一串闪闪发光的头衔。布鲁斯想，富家子弟总有些臭毛病，但以自己的好脾气，也没什么不可以调和，况且对方足够优秀，应该可以学到很多。再不济忍让一点，相安无事过完这一年，反正虽然自己在一些方面的耀眼程度也不亚于对方，但也没有什么值得对方在意的。

所以布鲁斯提前一周来到了宿舍，想和著名的小天才打个招呼，用友好交往开个头，可惜他打开门迎接它的只有冷冰冰提示他无权限控制的智能交互系统。他站在房间门口，试着触碰了一下控制面板，还差点引起安全警报。斯塔克那边应该是收到了反馈消息，很快他的资料就被更新在了系统中。在六天都没有见到传奇室友之后，布鲁斯决定回家住一天，仔仔细细整理自己的东西，还有被他暂时搁置实验环节的演算。

他错过了斯塔克在宿舍住的第一个晚上，第一次见面就变成了迟到半小时的托尼坐在自己旁边。介于现在是上课时间，他决定下课再好好和托尼交流。

不过他没想到他只是整理了一下桌上自己的文具，再扭过头准备开口时托尼斯塔克已经消失的无影无踪。布鲁斯看着空座位楞了一下，感觉有些莫名其妙。他回到储物柜翻出那几张演算纸，下节课在下午，他还有足够的时间去完成第一部分的实验。布鲁斯站在楼梯口的指示牌前，默记着不同的地方都在什么位置。总有人将躲闪着的目光锁在他身上，布鲁斯来之前就想过，最优质的教育也意味着异于常人的优秀能力或是家庭背景，这总会让他感到有些沮丧，还为此和他仅有的好友之一娜塔莎讨论了近一年来唯一一个超过半小时的电话。既然犹豫再三还是做出决定来了，总得接受这些不是吗？他这么安慰着自己，低着头加快了前往实验室的脚步。

这次他没有迷路，按照刚刚记住的位置图找到了自己昨天预约过的小型物理实验室。他慢慢按下门把手，推开门试探着往里看了看，不大的实验室里飘着隐隐约约葡萄柚和香根草的清新香味，他一眼望到了盯着屏幕的图纸和演算摆弄着电路的棕发少年。对方抬眼在屏幕的反光中注意到了推门进来的他，转而低头继续手上的动作丝毫没有停下的意思。布鲁斯又退后一步看了一眼门牌号，确定自己登记的就是这间。他推了推眼镜，开口率先打破凝固的空气。

“呃……嗨，托尼，无意打扰，但我于先前……”  
“预定过这间实验室是吗？”桌前的少年将手上的部分电路接入电源，打断了对方的话以后又专注于他的电路，有些懊恼地断开了电源，这才舍得放下手中的小东西转过身来接上对方的目光。“小型实验室最多可供两人预约，我不知道为什么那么多空实验室你偏偏预定了我常驻的这一间。你是我的新室友Br……是吗？很高兴和你见面。”

最后一句话托尼的语气一平到底，压着心底关于第一次测试不成功的失败还有什么他也不知道乱七八糟的无名火。布鲁斯抿着唇偏头避开和托尼的对视，思考着如何应对托尼带刺的话，环视一圈以后眨了眨眼睛上前伸出了手。

“是，我是布鲁斯，布鲁斯班纳。刚刚在课上见过，本来想下课和你打个招呼，但……没想到这么巧。我也很高兴和你见面，并且非常期待接下来一年的共处。”

像是故意形成对比似的，布鲁斯的最后一句话扬抑分明，感情饱满，不过他也的确是那样想的。托尼已经想到无数种布鲁斯可能反驳他的话的立意，但小朋友最怕的就是这样冷静成熟的反应。他把到了嘴边的“你会后悔这么说的”吞了回去，伸出手回应了布鲁斯。两个小高中生煞有介事的握手，把第一次正式见面升级成了总统会晤。

“所以你打算什么时候入住宿舍？”托尼皱着眉盯着自己的图纸一点一点的扫过寻找哪里出了错，有一搭没一搭的找着话题。  
“我已经住了一周了，昨晚回家拿了些东西。看样子你昨晚在？”布鲁斯扬了扬手中的纸张，把它们放在桌上，跟着托尼的视线看到了他的图纸。  
“是啊，不过今天晚上不在。新学期的派对之一，你要来吗？”  
“呃……这里，”布鲁斯指了指托尼的图纸，没留意对方的问题；“你试试把这两个元件换个位置，然后…在下面那个元件旁边加一个电容？”  
“你说什么？”  
“随口一说，我刚刚想到了更好的解决方案，你要听听吗？”  


3.  
开学第一周，布鲁斯都要以为自己和托尼的室友关系仅仅能维持在实验室了——他还是能在实验室碰到对方，两人会在实验室一泡就是好几个小时，交换想法头脑风暴，有时连饭都忘记吃。布鲁斯甚至还因此迟到了几节课，他们在那儿共处的时间要比在房间里多得多。托尼斯塔克很少有在房间除睡觉外长时间停留的时候，布鲁斯偶尔能在凌晨四点听到门口人声哄闹，接着是门被关上，最后在浴室传来的隐隐约约的水声中重新入梦。他总是想和托尼说说这个问题，但面对他的只有紧闭的房门和下午才会出现在教学楼的托尼斯塔克。那个耀眼的天才少年身边总是围绕着各式各样的人和他说笑，被簇拥着邀请去不同的活动。有几次托尼注意到他，和他隔空打了个招呼，把一众视线引到了他身上，让他感到有些不自在。后来还有几次视线相接，不过对方好像并没有注意到他。

这样的状态维持了将近两周，在第二周的周天早上，正在刷牙的布鲁斯注意到小少爷的智能交互系统开始运作，他正盯着浴室门口亮起蓝色灯光的玻璃触板研究，并发现自己的权限已经升级到可以控制它了的时候门口传来了关门声。托尼身上混杂着麝香和烟酒的味道，把自己的外套往沙发上随手一扔，注意到了在浴室探出个脑袋含着牙刷睁着好奇的大眼睛的室友。

“早，离万圣节还有一段时间，现在就假扮口吐白沫是不是太早了点？”托尼拿起好脾气室友的杯子给自己倒了杯水，眼里是止不住的困意。布鲁斯漱了口擦了把脸，视线落在握着自己杯子把手的托尼的手上。

“你现在是什么状态？喝醉了分不清那是谁的杯子？我该做什么吗？”  
“乖宝宝，我的杯子里还是三天前的咖啡，借用一下，等会会让Jarvis一起洗了的。你该做的就是把浴室让给我，谢——谢——”

  
托尼从上午一觉睡到了天黑，睁开眼时脑袋像是被棒槌打过的一样痛。他揉着太阳穴打开几十条未读消息的手机，让消息列表全部变成了已读未回，拒绝了今晚所有的约会。他躺在床上，指挥着Jarvis把窗户打开。初秋的凉风卷走了一屋子的倦怠气儿，托尼伸了个懒腰，被唤醒的肚子开始咕咕抗议一整天的空腹。

靠在床头在夜灯旁边对着厚厚一沓资料写写划划的布鲁斯决定结束这章就关灯睡觉，他听到半掩着的门外传来窸窸窣窣的声音，大概是他的小少爷室友醒了。过了一会儿他闻到一股浓重的焦糊气味，他皱了皱眉，大概猜到外面发生了什么。但冰箱里有什么食材他再熟悉不过了，没有一样是属于小少爷的。犹豫再三他还是决定离开温暖舒适的被窝去看看发生了什么。

“托尼，刚过零点，你最好告诉我你在厨房做什么必要的实验。”  
“Hey Brucey，晚上好——不，只是你不觉得现在很适合来点夜宵吗？我从冰箱里找到了鸡蛋和最后一些吐司，不过我以为你已经睡了所以打算明天再告诉你。呃，先别站着看我了，你能先帮我搞定一下这个煎鸡蛋吗？它从碳水化合物变成碳的速度快到远超我想象。”

布鲁斯只好一边心疼他在附近进口超市重金购置的存粮，一边把用来烧开水的最高火力向下调。他把毫无愧疚站在一边看着他忙活的少爷手中的锅铲抽出来，然后一点点分离与平底锅亲密接触的吐司和鸡蛋，再将它们翻个面煎熟。托尼则是用他一贯善于哄骗小女生的眼神看着眼前好好室友的动作，等着夜宵送到自己手中。

“你不戴眼镜的时候配上这套睡衣很可爱。”  
“得了吧托尼，比起这些花言巧语我更希望你吃一赔十。还有，别那么亲密的喊我。”布鲁斯把电磁炉的开关关掉，锅铲往锅里一扔；“装盘你总会吧？不会的话就抱着锅吃吧。托尼，只是今天一天，你在未经我允许的情况下用了我多少东西了？你为什么……”

托尼从平底锅里拿出吐司，咬了一口咀嚼着打断了对方的话。“客厅茶几上的盒子是我给你留的，你一直没动过。里面是控制Jarvis的移动端，就是这个房子的智能管家，你也可以把它当手机用。除了我房间里的东西以外你都可以随便用，不用和我把界限画的那么清。我想说的是，你每天都会做早饭的吧？那……”

“不，偶尔不……”  
“我付食材的费用，或者是几倍的费用，你来定，尽管开口；做了早饭给我留一份，偶尔帮我解决一下夜宵问题，怎么样？”  
布鲁斯还在思考智能管家和早饭有什么联系，以及眼前把请求说的趾高气扬的少爷是不是有什么别的阴谋，耳边又响起了托尼的声音。  
“一个从万人迷的有钱少爷身上肆意捞钱的机会，还不够诱人吗？”

卷卷毛的三好学生拧开水龙头搓了搓手，用余光打量他那位看起来洋洋得意的少爷室友，无语他对于自己魅力的如此自信，不过对方一向如此，从第一次对话就领略到了。他思量着这笔交易，片刻后得出了最优解。

“两倍，但仅仅靠钱也不能换到天才给你做饭，托尼。”布鲁斯转过身面对着斯塔克，双臂交叉在胸前，端起一副小大人和未来的总裁谈判的样子正色：“加一份协定，有关我们之间的问题的。比如晚上一点之后不可以发出过大声响，音响声音不能大过60%，等等。我会写一个完整版发到你的邮箱，还会保留可持续添加的权利。”

“成交——我终于不用强忍着拿走冰箱里剩下的美味三明治的欲望了。对了，如果做三明治的话我要双倍芝士，还有咖啡的糖也要双……”  
“看了内容再说吧，小少爷。我要睡觉了，如果明天早上我看到厨房不是你用之前那样干净的话，明天的早饭也别想。”  
“布鲁斯，还有一个小忙，后天的历史考试……对一下答案。”  
背过身走在回屋的路上的布鲁斯想，如果这傲气的小天才真的会做，哪需要对什么答案；或者说，如果他想学，有什么能难得住他的呢？  


4.  
最近布鲁斯班纳在学校小有名气，起因是在社交网络上传开的一段视频——班级里多数时间都在安静思考的新转学生在数学课上打断老师讲题，直接指出老师的解法错误，在和老师对峙几个回合的过程中唤起了一众即将被瞌睡虫彻底吞噬的同学看热闹。其中也不乏选择加入辩论的聪明学生，但最终结束于他走上讲台详细列出了每一步解法，思路明确，干脆利落。回怼老师并不稀奇，稀奇的是他那无人能敌简洁明了的解法，还有这条动态下的#托尼斯塔克的室友##托尼斯塔克成绩被反超#tag。

托尼斯塔克已经有些昏昏欲睡了，他用了一整个夏日热意还没有退散的沉闷下午来修改他的爬虫代码，让其能够更加适应Jarvis的主程序和偏好获取。他用掌心托着脸侧，垂着眼在键盘上打下“托尼斯塔克”几个字符，敲下回车键。网页信息一条一条在屏幕上方一闪而过，他抬起沉重的胳膊靠着椅背伸了个懒腰，干脆放任脑袋顺从重力，瘫在椅背上看向天花板以安抚抗议的脊椎，窗帘缝隙间钻过的阳光让他鼻梁上的金边眼镜熠熠生辉。当然，只有斯塔克独处的时候才有这样形象全无的时刻。他用手掌搓了搓脸赶跑困意，耳机里传来Jarvis僵硬的“信息检索完毕”的提示。网页按照他的预想分为三部分呈现在显示屏上，第一部分那些相关度和公众关注度最高的关于他的报道他已经看腻了，无非就是霍华德·斯塔克之子又获得了什么成就。他大致浏览了一下，正准备结束程序，在第三部分社交媒体最新相关看到了打着几个托尼·斯塔克相关tag的热门动态。

让他目光定格的是那条#托尼·斯塔克成绩被反超#，他承认自己在生物和历史课上心不在焉，成绩只是勉强混个优秀，偶尔还落个良好，但他对于这些科目并不很在意。但是——数学、物理和计算机，是无论他自信到如何逃课都一定可以甩开第二名几条街的科目。所以即使成绩单在他的邮箱里不知道什么时候已经标为了已读，他还是以这种形式获取到自己成绩的信息。动态的配图除了那段视频以外还有不知道被谁翻出来的数学考试纸质成绩单，第一位赫然写着他好好学生室友的名字。大概是小朋友的嫉妒心发作，他把动态里那段视频看了三遍，内心吐槽着“这有什么呢？换我我也可以，只不过我没去上课而已。”

天才少年熟稔的写下一连串代码来获取他室友的课程表，瞥到底层窗口Jarvis的主程序之中发现不少自己完全没有印象的地方，旁边还有详细的评论来解释代码意义。他回想了一下过去——这样精简高效的代码自己确实也可以写出来，但如此详细的评论完全不像是自己的风格。他圈上布鲁斯课表中和自己的课表重叠的部分，一一把它们移入时间表中“重要”等级。  


5.  
周五下午最后一节数学课，作为出席率最低的一门课，学生们堆在后排，连伪装都不需要的专心埋头玩手机。空旷的教室里的无聊气息涨满到快要从门缝中溢出去。布鲁斯在空荡的前排坐下，有条不紊的抽出作业和草稿纸，做好上课准备的样子放在整个教室里显得格格不入。布鲁斯从来没在这节课上见过他的天才室友，虽然对方的当堂作业总能凭空及时上交。他稍微一想就知道少爷的周末一定是安排满满，从周五下午延续到周一上午，对于早餐制作大厨布鲁斯班纳来说是个好事。但今天——他刚刚在草稿纸上画了两笔就闻到了熟悉的葡萄柚和香根草的味道，他记忆深刻，那是托尼专属的香水味，和他周围那些纨绔子弟身上的麝香完全不一样。他还和娜塔莎吐槽过这个，因为他发现托尼在不同场合，甚至不同的派对都要用不一样的香水。接着就是身侧空座位的椅子被拉开，小少爷室友居然在周五的下午来上课了。

“好久不见，Brucey，我看到你放在餐桌上的数学写作项目的大纲了。提前声明，我没有想要借鉴的想法，只是看到了。幸存者偏差和贝叶斯公式，挺有意思的。”  
“谢谢夸奖？不过我可不觉得小天才会在自己最擅长的科目之一借鉴别人。今天的出现很让人意外啊。”  
“如果我说我是为你而来呢？”  
“托尼，我说了很多遍别那么亲密的喊我，也别作为我的室友时也要代入你大众情人的角色……”  
“这些可没写在条约里……”托尼瞄到对方零落的草稿纸上写的虚拟代码，字词生生卡在了嘴边。“等一下，你改了Jarvis的代码？”  
“是啊。”布鲁斯带着点打趣的戏谑，大方的对上小天才的视线，“Jarvis最高权限，不用白不用，改了一些小bug，又怕代码混在一起你不好改，就在评论里写了比较详细的解释。不得不说，你的代码真的非常惊艳……上课了，下课再讨论，怎么样？”

托尼小朋友可以理直气壮的接受来自人们的普遍赞赏，但却对这样一对一的夸奖会感到不自在。他看了看已经进入“屏蔽一切干扰因素”状态的室友，把刚刚在脑子里拟好的关于自己代码归属权的问题的论词吞回了肚子，视线转回了在讲台上清了清嗓子准备开始课程的老师，心里念起了自制日度大剧的旁白：“我们可亲可敬的数学老师走上了讲台，但他完全没有意识到，一场大战即将由托尼斯塔克拉开帷幕……”

从此以后托尼斯塔克和布鲁斯班纳的名字深刻印在了每一位数学与物理老师的心里，计算机老师得以幸免，因为他们不在一个课时。而这些都源于这一天——课堂由解决作业问题开始，新来的小天才作为少有清醒的学生被点名上台板书自己的解法。写到一半，从没有写过不计分数的作业的顽固分子托尼 斯塔克举起了手，大步踏上讲台拿起白板笔在布鲁斯正在写的几步方程上画了一个大圈，拉出一个有些歪曲的箭头，写下一串整个教室只有不超过三个人能看懂的托尼斯塔克缩略版微分解法的式子，将对方繁杂的过程压成了三行。布鲁斯站在老师旁边觉得天才室友大张旗鼓的较劲样子有些好笑，在对方“得意”两个字都已经写在脸上写着自己的式子的时候他就猜到这个小天才在为什么较劲了。他也不甘示弱，一语道破：“但你的答案不对。”托尼哑然，再仔细一看，是有些着急从草稿纸上抄答案的时候抄错了一个数字。他强装镇定的拿起板擦，改正了自己的答案，布鲁斯也配合地表演，用赞许的眼神点头示意同意。讲台下已经有不少人抱着看戏的心情看着讲台上三位的暗斗，还是老师先败下阵来，打着圆场让两人回到座位。

布鲁斯并不觉得生气，他比在座的任何人都更清楚天才的脑回路是什么样的，在同龄人之间棋逢对手是一件非常难得，也非常有意思的事。对方和自己的区别只不过是外向和内向，更何况自己室友的小朋友心理也不是一天两天了，和自己一样一股不认输的劲也不奇怪。但他很意外——托尼在下课以后率先提出和解，尽管气焰嚣张的来了一句“非常期待以后的对决，下次我不会再让你了”，还是和他一起走回了房间，而不是赴他无数个约中的下一个。

托尼从书包夹层抽出他的平板，丢下一句“帮我看着点路”，跟在布鲁斯后面专心划弄着屏幕。布鲁斯却停住脚步，指着富家少爷看似普通的设备问道：“那是新的中枢六处理器吗？”  
“是的，我还以为我的朋友里不会有人可以认出来它是什么。”  
“我以为下个季度才会出呢……它的可变数据处理和广告里一样快吗？”  
“我上手以来觉得它在能量损耗和综合效率方面的巨大进步是不能否认的。”  
“我就知道！谁要说平板电脑配备十六进制芯很过分……”  
“根本不懂利用中央处理器架构？我也认为。”*  
托尼·斯塔克这样前途已定的天才少爷绝不是老师们头疼的对象，布鲁斯·班纳这种态度认真还能力过人的三好学生也绝对不是，但当他俩出现在同一节课时就一定是了——不是通力合作让老师哑口无言，就是一定要争论到他俩的一方哑口无言。  
  
6.  
布鲁斯顶着蓬蓬的卷发从惬意的周末午睡中醒来，走进卫生间用凉水洗了把脸让自己清醒。他记得昨晚自己的睡觉时间已经够晚了，但睡觉前敲了敲对门那位的门。对方穿着随意的黑色背心，坐在组装了一半还看不出是什么的模型的旁边拿着电表测试电路板，碎发因汗水黏在鬓边，完全不像是那个在人前随时都要考究形象的少爷。注意到自己的推门，对方抬头打了个招呼。

“你要睡觉了吗？”  
“是啊——你不打算睡？”  
“还有一点，马上。如果需要提供睡前故事的服务我也可以暂停一下工作来提供，如果不需要的话……”  
“专心做你的东西吧。”布鲁斯笑着回绝了对方的花言巧语，“早点休息，晚安。”  
但显然对方没有听取自己的建议，因为在他午睡前对方的房门都还紧闭着，猜测对方可能是打算休息的时候才注意到外面已经天亮了吧。他抹干脸上的水珠，擦亮眼镜镜片，才注意到客厅茶几上铺着好几张纸，托尼正盘腿坐在地板上趴在那些纸上写写画画，身后的沙发上还放着大半盒甜甜圈。布鲁斯刚睡醒的样子进入托尼的视野，打破了他专注时的选择性失明。

“午安，Brucie，你的发型是在为生物课养只小鸡来体验生命生长的那个任务做准备吗？”小总裁放下笔，侧过身端起甜甜圈盒，先发制人拿走了糖霜最厚的一个，把剩下的递在室友面前。

“也许是在为了亲身验证幸存者偏差做准备？”布鲁斯对于对方的幼稚行径已经习以为常，接过盒子想了想决定入乡随俗，放弃柔软舒适的沙发选择和室友并排坐在地上。刚让甜甜圈和味蕾亲密接触还没来得及细细品尝其中蕴含的万千甜美，就被送在自己实现前的一张填满乱七八糟的圈圈点点的演草纸吸引了。

“在帮我看看过程哪里有问题之前……我一直很好奇，你平时有什么娱乐活动吗？我猜派对可能不太适合你，看电影呢？或者酒吧小酌聊聊天？”

“你从哪儿猜出来的？”布鲁斯暗暗赞叹着不愧是小少爷最喜爱的食物之一，咬起来口感软绵又不失面点的劲道，表面糖霜清甜而不让人觉得腻，也许托尼刚刚吃的那一个双倍糖霜会腻，不过很符合他的口味。他有些疑惑为什么托尼突然问起这个，因为两个月相处下来他倒没有感受到传闻中的吵闹，或是什么脾气古怪，但对方在宿舍房间的时间在整栋楼里一定是排倒数， 最近逐渐频繁的学术交流也是因为快要期中，自己平时干什么对方完全没有关心的机会吧。“我都可以，没想到我的想法还在你的考虑范围内。”

“当然，你在我心里的地位已经从“早餐大厨”提升到“专属顾问”了。”  
“托尼斯塔克的专属顾问，听起来很有面子。”布鲁斯把最后一口甜甜圈吞进肚子里，刚想拿起另一个，面前的盒子就被对方以草稿纸代替，从自己怀里转移到了身后的沙发上，还把对他能给出什么新的思路的期待大写在眼里。好好室友布鲁斯实在不好意思拒绝眼里闪着星星的托尼，只好先把甜甜圈放在脑后。事实上也确实是在脑后。

  
7.  
托·派对之王·尼拿到最后一门课的期中考试卷的那一刻就已经对接下来的派对们念念不忘了，尤其是当天晚上的联校派对——少了校园里那些自以为是的学霸在酒桌上大肆展示自己渊博的知识来吸引姑娘，可以认识到其他学校更多有趣的人，也许还能和漂亮姑娘约到会。小天才最不服的就是那些同年级却比他大的男生们动不动变相的炫耀自己换女朋友的频率，但其实自己也完全不知道如何和姑娘相处，怎么讨对方欢心，于是虽然在频率上赶上对手了，但从中完全获取不到同等的快乐。但不妨碍小天才在派对上左右逢源，他对于酒桌游戏和炫耀自己乐此不疲，更何况今晚的派对佩珀也要来。

佩珀是典型别人家的小孩，从小就和自己一个学校。曾经是霍华德派来托尼身边的卧底，后来在小学一年级的时候就被托尼出色的诡辩技巧说服帮他打掩护，从此就悄悄改变了阵营。佩珀除了会帮小少爷收拾烂摊子以外，也是小少爷固定女伴，空窗期和正式场合限定。但大家都知道——小少爷的感情状况大部分时间都是单身。

他在考试前就专门让管家把自己那辆明黄色的跑车开来宿舍楼下，顺路接上佩珀。一边填着答案卡一边斟酌自己今晚应该以什么样的形象出现在派对，目光已经飘向了柜子第二层的香水架。两个小时的考试，托尼的时间分配是“30分钟做题，90分钟准备出门”。所以当梳了半小时背头还差点让造型师立刻到位的托尼斯塔克在派对上被临桌的的哄闹抢去风头的时候，小少爷实在是又气又好奇，想看看到底是谁抢了本该属于他的注意力，又拉不下脸跟着凑这个热闹。佩珀在和女生们聊蒂芙尼的新品，托尼则是坐在卡座沙发上有一搭没一搭的和周围的人聊着天，视线有意无意的向哄闹声那边聚焦。可惜他身侧的人情商比他稍微高一点，抓住了小少爷正急切关心的问题——也或许是他心不在焉的太明显了。

“那边那个是新来的，和你一个学校，说不定你见过。他刚开学的时候来当时克伦威尔的那个趴，本来挺安静的，被起哄着喝酒玩游戏，赌赢了一整桌的人，还有不少小姑娘问他要联系方式……”

托尼斯塔克的视野里闪过熟悉的身影，这何止是见过，对方那获胜时的压着得意的微笑他再熟悉不过，他站在桌前，被人群包围也无法挡住顶灯的暖光笼罩。他的大脑停止了处理耳朵接收到的信息，一时感到有些无措，他不喜欢无法掌控情况的感觉。  


布鲁斯班纳其实在托尼搂着佩珀的腰，在人群的簇拥下进入房间的时候就注意到对方了。托尼参加什么派对他都不意外，但他确实还没想好自己该以什么形象出现，好像自己在他眼里一直以来都是那个除了学习就是研究的乖宝宝。他在人群中看了托尼很久，看他和身边的女伴亲昵的样子，看他和周围的人谈笑风生的自信模样，完全没有注意到他的意思，于是他选择——那又怎么样呢？派对不就是用来玩的吗？

如果说几周前的派对上他大出风头只是为了刷个存在感，为自己的他人印象中先添上一笔浓墨重彩；那今天可能是昨天在数学题上没赢过对方的记仇心理作祟。布鲁斯把像是赌气的情绪藏在心里，脑子高速运转着——天才用理智玩起酒桌游戏来可是很吓人的，他在脑子里专注的演算着对方可能报出的点数，以及自己的应对政策，不知不觉的又赢遍了整桌，还围过来了不少小姑娘，还有在他口袋里已经塞上了联系方式的纸条的开放类型。他不接受也不拒绝，只是保持着他温柔的笑容，默默俘获着陌生少女的欢心。人群中除了大声起哄的以外，还有不少人拿着小声议论着，说这位其实就是托尼斯塔克的那位传奇室友，开始小心回头偷瞄小少爷，毕竟两人看起来完全不像是认识的样子，从入场到现在从来没见过两人有任何交集。

布鲁斯班纳还在专注于面前的五颗骰子，身侧拥挤的人群突然变得透风了起来。托尼斯塔克站在他身后，脸色看起来不太好。起哄的人不约而同的停止了吵嚷，暗自期待着会有什么好戏看。

“我室友和你们有什么关系？”让人意外的，托尼斯塔克先对那些小姑娘们开口，尽力压着自己的情绪让这句话听起来没有那么十足的火药味，但似乎有些适得其反。他凑在布鲁斯的耳侧，并没有压低声音，“我没想到你还有这样一面，布鲁斯，别抢我妞。”  


8.  
那天以后两位小天才就陷入了冷战，严重到数学和物理老师都觉得上课安稳了许多。那天托尼丢下那句话以后转身走了，布鲁斯第一次被自己的室友惹到生气。他站在那里，觉得对方的无名火发的莫名其妙，让自己处于这么狼狈的地步。尽管佩珀及时上前来向他道歉，让场面没那么难堪，他还是选择离开了派对。他没有回到宿舍，尽管他知道那位也不会回去。他坐在实验楼的天台上，想让初秋的凉风吹灭他心里窝的火。思来想去，不知道这是不是就是传说中小少爷无法相处的性格，可以这么不尊重人。如果是的话——现在申请更换宿舍还来不来得及。

他想不明白，选择打给自己情商最高的唯一一位好朋友娜塔莎问问。  
“我有个朋友，他很在意一个同性朋友，就是在意到莫名其妙干涉对方生活的那种，你觉得是什么情况？”  
“你还有别的朋友？”电话那边轻快的女声调侃道，“那对方八成不是直的吧。”  
布鲁斯还没这么想过，被对方新颖的观点吓了一身冷汗，把一句“但对方有女朋友”咽回了肚子，觉得这么说显得自己有些太在意对方了。他想了半天，决定先拉开距离，静观其变，保持冷战也许是个不错的状态。  


托尼在连续放弃了两星期他的付费早餐之后，率先打破了两人同一屋檐共处下尴尬的冷战。  
“佩珀晚上要来，给我带笔记本，顺带问几道数学题。”托尼坐在桌前时就对这句话排演了无数遍，听到房外的声音咬咬牙按下门把手，拿着水杯一边接水一边对正在做午饭的室友说，用不惊不澜的语气掩盖自己已经巨浪滔天的心理活动。  
“根据我们的条例第23条，不可以带女朋友回来。”布鲁斯避开对方的眼神，专心盯着平底锅。说话像个小法官在宣判刑罚。  
“她不是我女朋友……所以这属于条例第23条的补充，“其他人员可协商”的类别。”  
布鲁斯眼神不着痕迹的震颤了一下，有什么一直梗在心里的事落了下来。  


佩珀和那天在派对上见到的不太一样，没有精致打扮，透着一股邻家姐姐的懂事，还带着一盒布鲁斯上次和托尼分享的甜甜圈。她扬起笑容，友好地和开门的布鲁斯打招呼。而托尼，还像平时一样迷恋客厅的地板，坐在地上忙着在物理王国里畅游。佩珀坐在沙发上，好笑的看着和物理题纠缠到至死方休、完全不懂任何待客之道的天才小朋友。好好室友布鲁斯为她倒了杯水，佩珀再一次就派对上的事道了歉。显然托尼已经分了神的大脑并没有把对这一部分归为无关信息选择不处理，他笔下书写数字的速度开始减慢。

“要吃甜甜圈吗？我买了很多。”佩珀注意到布鲁斯进入托尼周围一米范围内就有些僵硬的动作，猜到他俩肯定还在别扭着，一边打开甜甜圈盒一边主动发问。布鲁斯也猜到对方的用意，或许是个很好的契机来让他们的室友关系变得融洽一点，于是也跟着坐了下来。托尼不自觉的把手上的纸更贴近自己了一些来试图遮掩自己的表情。佩珀刚把盒子递给布鲁斯，一直“专心”的托尼突然出声。

“Pep，那道题，就是你周四问我的那道，你可以试试牛顿迭代法来做。”托尼放下手中的纸张，在佩珀把盒子递到自己面前抢先一步拿了一个，从桌子上文件夹中标记的那一栏抽出了一张工整的写着解法的纸，放在了配，佩珀面前的茶几上。耍了点小心机稍微用多了些力，让那张纸滑到了布鲁斯面前。布鲁斯忍不住因他再明显不过的刻意行为笑了出来，默契地拿起那张纸审阅。佩珀有些无奈，显然对方那句话不像是在对自己说。

“托尼，在你开始讲题之前，我要先批评你最近每次买了全纽约最好吃的甜甜圈却连一个也不给我留的行为。又开始你的感情尝试了？”  
托尼好不容易调整过来的假装自然的状态被这一句话打的立刻回到几分钟前，而布鲁斯先是想起并震惊于这个牌子的甜甜圈五十美刀一个也没见得自己吃了变得高贵，接着才反应过来佩珀这句话的意义。牛顿迭代法的表格尽数变成了托尼斯塔克的奇怪表现，手中纸张被他握着的部分变形的愈发明显，他赶忙让自己集中于数学问题。  
“咳，波茨小姐，这道题，我来给你讲吧。”  


9.  
布鲁斯是被娜塔莎的电话吵醒的。今天是考试周结束的第一天，他难得决定睡个懒觉，正有些苦恼是谁打破了他获诺贝尔物理学奖的梦，娜塔莎的声音就平复了他所有的负面情绪。是对方想让他陪她去给自己的男朋友买个圣诞节礼物，他也欣然接受了。自从那天的奇怪对话之后，虽然他们的关系还算恢复正常，偶尔还是能讨论学术问题，但他能感受得到对方在刻意疏远自己，尽管自己也是这么做的。因为那天之后他发现，自己的一些情绪，如果归于是因为“喜欢”对方的话，一切都可以解释得通了。喜欢上托尼斯塔克并不奇怪，毕竟他的追求者也不在少数，但对方的态度就很令人困扰。他还没来得及仔细思考这些问题，就先投入到了与期末的战斗中，但这并不能解决烦恼，一切忙完以后它们又重新浮现在了脑海中。

“放松点，小熊，你真应该听听你说的，和任何一个斯塔克后援会成员会说的一样。”娜塔莎的眼神扫过店里的每个角落，“为什么我一点也不惊讶你会喜欢上他呢？”  
“嘿，也没有那么明显吧？”布鲁斯心虚的提高音量，前面头戴兜帽的小哥回头看了他一眼，显然是声音太大了。他的窘迫在这条街道上成为了娜塔莎最大的消遣。

“你知道吧，从你和他成为室友的第一天起，你就不停的吐槽他的挑剔品味。我真的没想到你会注意别人的香水，你可是穿着睡裤去实验室都意识不到的人。”娜塔莎被橱窗里的商品吸引了注意力，“好了，斯塔克的问题到此为止，帮我看看这条领带配蓝眼睛怎么样？”  
好好先生布鲁斯最终帮娜塔莎确定了一个酒红暗纹的领结，还有一盒比利时进口酒心巧克力，作为回报，娜塔莎还多买了一盒一模一样的塞进他手里。  
“送给你喜欢的那位试试咯？”  


晚上八点，天色刚刚完全暗下来，托尼斯塔克把自己陷在沙发里百无聊赖的抱着平板在Youtube看视频。寒假第一天的托尼开始了他宏大的寒假企划，以避免被乱七八糟的心绪干扰，画了一天的图纸他的腰椎已经在严重抗议了，还是躺着比较舒服。偌大的公寓突然响起了除了视频以外的声音，托尼紧盯着门口，是他刻意屏蔽在脑外一天的室友。他的鼻子敏锐的捕捉到了空气中丝丝女士香水的花香，接着就把目光锁定在了对方手上拿着的打着漂亮礼品带的的巧克力盒。

“去约会了？”托尼随意的很有他的风格的，却让布鲁斯心里一震。  
“没有，别调侃我了。是朋友送的，要一起吃吗？”  
“当然——这个牌子是我的最爱之一。”

当托尼像往常一样坐在客厅的地上，毫不客气的拆开巧克力礼盒，和自己对坐分享巧克力的时候，布鲁斯开始后悔为什么自己要给自己挖坑。他的脑子里想的问题乱七八糟，比如“娜塔莎怎么知道托尼喜欢什么”之类的，习惯性的看了眼茶几上托尼的图纸，想以此缓解一点自己的尴尬，对方突然开口。

“Brucey，不如喝酒庆祝一下吧？就我和你，庆祝我们的小组成绩全校第一，庆祝你成为第一个坚持了一学期的我的室友，或者庆祝我的期末成绩即将反超你。怎么样？”  
“行啊，不过可别那么自信——”布鲁斯心想，那些烦人的问题就先放在一边，这样的相处不是很好吗？这份喜欢就先藏起来吧。

“还没机会和你玩过骰子，你不会真在酒桌上用你那过人的智商和人玩吧？”托尼从自己房间的酒柜里拿了一瓶水蜜桃味的纯度伏特加，还出于好奇拿了角落里他的朋友索尔给他的古怪酒瓶，端出两个酒杯和冰箱里的汽水。  
“不可以吗？这些可都是宿舍违禁品。”这回换到布鲁斯来打趣托尼了。  
“哪一次我们那些高负压的作品不是违禁？”  


10.

“六个五。”布鲁斯的眼神已经有些飘忽了，正是因为他足够擅长这些游戏，他从来没有喝醉过。但显然在和托尼的十三个回合里他并不落上风，只能面前和托尼打个对手，但酒量却完全不敌对方。他努力集中注意力，观察着托尼的表情，预计他手里有什么数字。他很少和托尼对视，好像总有各种各样的原因，他第一次这么专注的盯着对方焦糖色眼睛，对方眼里隐隐闪着的亮光让自己更晕了几分。

“七个五。”托尼喊出了更大胆的结果，布鲁斯没有注意到他嘴角隐藏的笑意，笑着揉了揉太阳穴打开自己的盒子示意对方开。对方四个，自己手上三个，自己再一次没有被幸运女神眷顾。他正打算端起酒杯接受输了的现实，托尼先握住杯子从他面前移开。

“真心话大冒险吧，更好玩一点，我迫不及待想知道些你的秘密了，Brucey。”小天才给对方挖坑的目的已经写在脸上了，布鲁斯晕乎乎的想，就这样吧，随便发展吧，反正醉酒可以解释一切。  
“好啊，想问什么？”  
“你有喜欢的人吗？”  
“有。”  
“是我吗？”  
“我只输了一次，所以只能回答一次。”布鲁斯没想到对方可以问的这么直接，他低着头看着骰子像是在思考，其实已经放空了自己的大脑。他重新摇了骰子，对面的少年也无奈的配合他一起，还加上了“输了的人三个真心话大冒险”的筹码。

托尼其实也有些醉了，但他在各大派对上死要面子那么久的最大经验就是假装自己没醉。他的眼神还可以将焦点聚在布鲁斯的眼里，那双他自从第一次和对方在实验室呆到凌晨以后就再也没敢正视过的眼睛，他也想，如果现在对方从他眼里看出了什么，或是等会自己会说出什么答案，都随便发展吧，反正醉酒可以解释一切。

“十个六。”托尼报出了完全不可能的结果宣告认输，布鲁斯笑着移开了自己的盒子开出结果，仰起脑袋眯着眼看看对桌的少年，沉默了半晌。  
“你一定有喜欢的人吧？”布鲁斯借着醉意趴在茶几上凑近在托尼面前开口询问。  
“对。”托尼并没有躲开，任由两人炽热的呼吸交缠在一起。  
“那你选大冒险。”布鲁斯的脑子还在顺着惯性飞速运转判断对方的意思，他已经猜到了。  
“好，我选大冒险。”  
“我们接个吻吧。”  


第二天布鲁斯在沙发上醒来，他记得昨晚那个吻持续了很久——自己的话音刚落对方就毫不犹豫的吻了上来，舌尖侵略性十足的长驱直入，逼着自己与他纠缠，水蜜桃味的酒精在两人口腔与鼻腔之间来回交换。他闭上眼，主动地微扬起下巴贴近自己与对方的距离。他只觉得醉意愈发浓重，记忆里只有对方最后不再那么强势，而是浅浅的吮吸自己的唇瓣。然后他们就那样近距离对视，他隔着眼镜的雾气看到花花公子少爷的脸红到了耳根，忍不住笑了出来。

他没有打扰趴在茶几上熟睡的托尼，揉了揉宿醉之后胀痛的脑袋，起身打算继续履行托尼斯塔克男朋友以外原先早餐大厨身份的义务，顺手给对方披上自己身上不知道什么时候盖上的毯子。还没走出两步就被拉住衣角。  
“昨晚那些，”托尼努力不让头痛干扰自己，用力眨着眼睛让自己清醒，急切的想要知道答案，“你是认真的吗？”  
“这个问题该我问你吧？”  
“我是。”  
“我也是。”  
“那早安吻呢？”


End file.
